<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day In The Life by wontonto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838300">A Day In The Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto'>wontonto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroBas March Madness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Who am I, i am an angst gremlin i don't write fluff ever dfjkalfja, i got cavities from how sweet this was i'm faklsjfdklajflk, this is literally the fluffiest thing i've like ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu Yukio never would've thought he'd fall for a man like Imayoshi Shoichi, but it had happened and now here they were: married, and with a daughter of their own. Who would've thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imayoshi Shouichi/Kasamatsu Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroBas March Madness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day In The Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyatdawn/gifts">theskyatdawn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm gifting this to Sky bc she screams about ImaKasa with me and we were talking about them yesterday <strike>for like an hour fjsaklfja</strike> 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft morning sunlight spilled into the room through a crack in the curtains, sending a golden halo over the two lovers in bed together. One grumbled in discontent, hugging his husband closer, making the other shift slightly to press more against him. 

</p>
<p>Neither wanted to get up just yet, basking in the comfort of each other for as long as they could. Neither had really expected to fall in love, but it had been easy and comfortable for both of them. Their story was filled with ups and downs just as any other couple, but they couldn’t have done it without the other. 

</p>
<p>Their bedroom door creaked open, both of them still asleep and unaware of the tiny footsteps pattering across their hardwood floor. 

</p>
<p>“Daddy? Papa?” a small voice whispered as pudgy hands patted on the bed, wanting to rouse their parents but not quite strong enough to do so. 

</p>
<p>The little girl hoisted herself up onto the bed, crawling so she was on top of her dads, staring down at them. “Daddy! Papa!” she said a bit louder than before. 

</p>
<p>In another effort to wake them up, she went to gently pat their faces but lost her balance and fell off to the side, rolling towards the end of the bed. 

</p>
<p>In a jolt of adrenaline and an instinct that something was wrong, one of the men bolted awake and caught their daughter before she toppled off onto the floor. 

</p>
<p><i>“Jeez,</i> Suzu,” he said, hugging her close to his chest, nuzzling her messy hair. “You scared me.” 

</p>
<p>“Morning, Papa!” she giggled, as if unaware of the danger she’d just been in. 

</p>
<p>“Mmm, Sho? What’s up?” the other man groggily opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his husband and daughter cuddling. 

</p>
<p>“Little Miss here almost fell off the bed. Good thing I woke up in time to save your life,” he booped her on the nose. 

</p>
<p>She giggled and squished his cheeks. “Papa, breakfast!” 

</p>
<p>He sighed, sitting up so his daughter was in his lap and he had his lean arms wrapped around her. “It’s a little early for breakfast, don’t you think?” he asked. 

</p>
<p>“But hungry!” Suzu pouted. 

</p>
<p>“Hmm, what do you think, Yukio?” Shoichi glanced down at his husband, greeted by the beautiful steely blue eyes that took his breath away, even after all these years. 

</p>
<p>“I mean, we’re all awake, why not?” Yukio muttered, but his body said something very different. 

</p>
<p>“You don’t look ready to get out of bed, love,” Shoichi chuckled, noting the way he was huddled under the covers so that only his face was peeking out from them. 

</p>
<p>“What if you and me stay here, Suzu, and Papa can make us breakfast in bed?” Yukio asked and Shoichi heard the smirk in his voice. 

</p>
<p>“Or we could all get out of bed unlike a certain someone who’s been slacking lately and could make breakfast together,” Shoichi looked over at Yukio, an eyebrow raised in challenge. 

</p>
<p>Yukio’s eyebrows furrowed and Shoichi was pretty sure he’d be flipping him off if their daughter wasn’t right there. 

</p>
<p>“What do you think Suzu? Should we all make breakfast together?” Shoichi asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

</p>
<p>“Yeah! Together!” she clapped, laughing. 

</p>
<p>“You heard her, Yukio, now c’mon,” Shoichi smirked, nudging him with his foot under the covers. 

</p>
<p><i>“How</i> are your feet cold?!” Yukio hissed, jerking his legs back. 

</p>
<p>“It’s a gift,” Shoichi shrugged. “Now c’mon, we can’t keep our hungry little girl waiting.” 

</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m up,” Yukio sighed, slinking out of bed like some kind of snake. He really was the cutest in the mornings, and ever since Suzu had become a part of their lives, he’d always been adorably rumpled. 

</p>
<p>“Don’t take too long, Yukio,” Shoichi called over his shoulder as he held Suzu against his hip. “Or else we might not even make some breakfast for you.” 

</p>
<p>“Breakfast! Breakfast!” the four-year-old chanted happily as Shoichi carried her out to the kitchen. 

</p>
<p>“What should we make, Suzu?” Shoichi asked, pulling a chair over to the counter so she could watch him prepare whatever she wanted while being safely out of the way. 

</p>
<p>“Pancakes!” she replied immediately, her soft gray eyes shining as she had the biggest grin on her face. 

</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s easy enough,” he said, going to get the mixing bowl. “Should we put something else in them? Like chocolate chips or blueberries?” 

</p>
<p>“Yeah!” she nodded enthusiastically. 

</p>
<p>“You know where the berries are in the fridge, right? Will you get the container for me?” 

</p>
<p>“Okay, Papa!” she zoomed over to the fridge and Shoichi smiled at how adorable she was. 

</p>
<p>“She’s so energetic in the mornings,” Yukio said from behind him, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. 

</p>
<p>“How nice of you to finally join us,” Shoichi said, spinning around. The smile on his face faltered when he saw his husband in a loose black tank-top and his boxers. It should be illegal to look that hot in the morning. 

</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Yukio yawned, stretching his arms above him, giving Shoichi a great view of his toned stomach as the shirt rode up. 

</p>
<p><i>Holy shit.</i> 

</p>
<p>It really should be illegal. 

</p>
<p>“Papa! I got them!” Suzu said, patting Shoichi’s leg and looking up at him with sparkling eyes, holding the carton of blueberries. 

</p>
<p>“Oh, good job, Suzu! Thank you,” he nodded, still side-eyeing his too-sexy husband. He put the blueberries on the counter, a little out of Suzu’s reach. “Alright, now we get the pancake mix,” he told her, going to the pantry to grab the box of mix. 

</p>
<p>As he walked in, Yukio squeezed in behind him, deliberately brushing against him with a cocky smirk on his face. He pressed a quick kiss to Shoichi’s lips before another on his cheek. “Morning, Sho,” he said softly. 

</p>
<p>“Why are you even in here, you dork?” Shoichi rolled his eyes, trying to hide how flustered he was. 

</p>
<p>“Getting the coffee, duh,” Yukio laughed lightly. “You want some?” 

</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sure,” Shoichi blinked. 

</p>
<p>Yukio danced out of the pantry and Shoichi couldn’t believe him. When they were out in public, he could barely hold Shoichi’s hand without turning into a tomato, but in their own home, he was the most casually affectionate person ever. 

</p>
<p>And for some reason that flustered Shoichi more than anything. 

</p>
<p>He shook his head and walked back out to the kitchen to finish preparing the pancakes for the three of them. 

</p>
<p>“Alright, Suzu, let’s get this started, yeah?” he asked, getting out the measuring cups. “Okay, first we put a cup of this into the bowl. I’m gonna get the mix into the cup and you can put it into the bowl, okay?” 

</p>
<p>“Okay, Papa!” Suzu said, wiggling happily. 

</p>
<p>Shoichi knew that having her help would make this easier for all of them, even if it was just minimal. 

</p>
<p>He handed her the cup and watched as she moved to fast and dumped half of it into the bowl and the other half onto the counter. 

</p>
<p>He heard Yukio try to disguise his laugh with a cough behind them, and sent him a quick middle finger behind his back. “That wasn’t quite in the bowl, Suzu,” he sighed, glad that they always cleaned the counters after they cooked. He swiped the mix on the counter into his hand and into the bowl. 

</p>
<p>“Sorry, Papa,” Suzu pouted at him, fiddling with the measuring cup in her hand. 

</p>
<p>“It’s okay, sweetie,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to put the water in, though, okay?” 

</p>
<p>“Okay... Can I mix?!” 

</p>
<p>“I’ll help you, but sure,” he nodded. “Hey, Yukio, instead of just standing over there looking pretty, do you want to actually help make breakfast?” He looked over at his husband who was leaning against the counter <i>and looking far too good doing it.</i> 

</p>
<p>“Mmm if I must,” Yukio sighed dramatically, like Shoichi was asking him to do something hard. 

</p>
<p>“Just heat up the stove for me so we can just pour the batter in and get the pan for our pancakes.” 

</p>
<p>“Okay, I suppose I can do that much.” 

</p>
<p>When he walked past Shoichi to grab the pan, Shoichi felt his fingertips brush against the nape of his neck, making his shoulders tense up. And when he turned his head to glare at Yukio, he kissed the corner of Shoichi’s mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

</p>
<p><i>It was infuriating how adorable this man was.</i> 

</p>
<p>Shoichi scrunched up his nose in mock displeasure, covering his embarrassment, before putting water in the batter. He grabbed the whisk and held it out to Suzu but pulled it back before she could grab it. “Papa!” she whined, pouting. 

</p>
<p>“Before I let you do it yourself, I’m gonna show you how to do it, okay?” he told her. “And I’m not going to let you do it yourself. I’m going to help you.” 

</p>
<p>“But I can!” she looked at him with the puppy dog eyes. 

</p>
<p>“Nope, sorry sweetie, you can’t,” he shook his head. “You do it like this, see? You’ve got to make sure that it all gets mixed together or else there will be clumps and we don’t want clumpy pancakes, do we?” 

</p>
<p>“Uh-uh!” Suzu shook her head, sticking out her tongue in disgust. 

</p>
<p>“You want to help me now?” 

</p>
<p>“Yeah!” 

</p>
<p>He had her hold the whisk and put his hand over hers, helping her stir the batter. 

</p>
<p>He heard the shutter sound of a phone camera and looked over at Yukio, who was grinning widely. “I had to immortalize my two little chefs,” he explained. 

</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever,” Shoichi rolled his eyes, his heart growing warm. 

</p>
<p>Once the batter was finally all mixed, Shoichi grabbed the bowl and walked over to the stove. “I’m going to do this part, okay, Suzu? I don’t want you to burn yourself.” 

</p>
<p>“Can I watch?!” Suzu was already scooting the chair over closer to the stove and Shoichi put his foot out to stop her in her tracks. 

</p>
<p>“That’s close enough, sweetie,” he shook his head. “Although, if you ask Daddy to hold you then you can put the blueberries in the pancake.” 

</p>
<p>“Daddy, please!” she ran over to Yukio, who was sipping his coffee, just watching the two of them. 

</p>
<p>“Alright, I suppose I can do that for you, princess,” he said, scooping her up. 

</p>
<p>Really, his arms should not be on display so early in the morning, it was going to kill Shoichi. 

</p>
<p>Shoichi poured some of the batter into the pan and watched as Suzu sprinkled some slightly smushed blueberries onto the pancake. 

</p>
<p>“I helped!” she grinned at her parents. 

</p>
<p>“You sure did, sweetie,” Shoichi smiled back at her. Her smile reminded him so much of Yukio’s and it made him melt every time. 

</p>
<p>“Suzu, since breakfast isn’t ready yet, will you go and get dressed?” Yukio asked her, clearly with an ulterior motive. 

</p>
<p>“Okay, Daddy!” she skipped off to her room, leaving the husbands alone. 

</p>
<p>“You sly snake,” Shoichi chuckled at his husband. 

</p>
<p>“What can I say? I didn’t get my usual good morning kiss, and I won’t be deprived of that,” Yukio smirked at him, putting his finger under Shoichi’s chin. 

</p>
<p>He could smell the coffee on Yukio’s breath and idly he thought that he hadn’t even had his coffee, but when their lips met, his brain blanked out. He was always putty under Yukio’s hands when he initiated anything, and kisses went doubly so. 

</p>
<p>They were lost in their own little world until the acrid smell of something burning jerked them out of it. 

</p>
<p><i>“Shit,</i> the pancakes!” Shoichi pulled back, frantically grabbing the pan and yanking it off the burner. He turned around to see Yukio look a little stunned at how quickly he’d reacted. 

</p>
<p>They both burst into giggles at how smitten they’d just been acting, but when Suzu had come along, they hadn’t had much time to have to themselves. And when they did have a few moments to themselves, they tended to get carried away. 

</p>
<p>Suzu came into the kitchen, probably expecting breakfast to be ready, but instead she saw her dads standing there, laughing at something. 

</p>
<p>“What’s that smell?” she asked, blinking up at them. 

</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry, pumpkin, we accidentally burned the first pancake,” Yukio said to her, picking her up again. “Don’t worry, we just put another one on and Papa’s going to watch that one really carefully so we don’t burn it again.” 

</p>
<p>She cocked her head at him but didn’t question any further. “Can I put the boo-berries on again?!” 

</p>
<p>“Sure, sweetie,” Shoichi smiled. He was just glad that they had another pan and had shoved the one with the burned to a crisp pancake in the sink to soak. They’d clean it later. 

</p>
<p>Suzu once again put blueberries on the pancake and then Yukio convinced her to help him set the table. He helped her pour the orange juice and Shoichi had to snap himself back to his pancake duty before he burned another one. 

</p>
<p>But seeing his husband with their daughter, setting the table and doing something as simple as making breakfast together was all Shoichi had ever wanted. If in high school, someone told him that he’d have a family like this and be so domestic, he would’ve laughed and told them that wasn’t possible. But Yukio loved him and he loved Yukio with his whole heart and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was gonna post something else today <strike>(i think anyway, idk, i have no reason for posting these in any certain order jfklajf)</strike> and then i saw <a href="https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/644672308767801344/inspiration"> this post </a> and my brain went <i><b>*INCOHERENT BABBLING*</b></i> when i saw "and they woke up because their child climbed in with them" so ofc i had to write these two bc <i>there are only 68 fics of them???</i> <b>and onlY 29 OF THEM ARE IN ENGLISH????</b> so i'm taking it upon myself to write more of them.</p>
<p>also, me:<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>